Petites douceurs et conséquences
by Hemere
Summary: Séquelle de l'OS n 7 de Dans les coulisses de Newgaia. Parce que vraiment c'était pas possible que Milo s'en sorte si bien.


Séquelle de l'OS n° 7 de « _Dans les coulisses_ » de Newgaia. Parce que vraiment c'était pas possible que Milo s'en sorte si bien.

PS : la lecture de l'OS en question est assez indispensable si vous voulez comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la colère de Camus.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais au sieur Kurumada. Et l'idée de l'histoire non plus quand on y pense. Alors, merci à Newgaia pour son aimable permission de poursuivre son OS.

**Rating :**_M (mais alors pas précaution)_

**Genre :**_Gros portnawak, tendance Yaoi (mais vu que c'est un CamusxMilo, je crois que tous le monde s'en doutait)_

* * *

Dépité, la tête basse et l'œil terne Milo poussa un énième soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Mais va lui parler ! grogna une voix léonine à ses cotés.

- J'peux pas. Y veut pas, gémit le Scorpion.

- Bon ben moi je vais m'entrainer ! Tu viens, frangin ?

Enterré dans sa déprime, Milo perçu à peine le départ de ses voisins.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, il releva la tête. Non pour admirer l'entrainement des frères du cinquième et neuvième temple mais plus haut, de l'autre coté de l'arène, dans les gradins lui faisant face. Là où était assis son Camus.

Enfin, quand il disait « son » Camus, c'était vrai il y a encore une semaine. Parce que maintenant, il ne lui adressait même plus un regard. Cela avait commencé par son temple qu'il ne pouvait plus traverser sans risquer de se choper une pneumonie. Et quand il avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui dans un lieu plus neutre : l'arène, Camus n'avait même pas semblé remarquer son approche. Si ce n'est qu'un brusque courant d'air glacial s'était enroulé autours du Scorpion et qu'il avait faillit se vautrer sur une plaque de verglas apparue comme par magie et 35°C à l'ombre.

Oui, il y a une semaine il pouvait dire « Mon » Camus, mais maintenant… Et tout ça à cause d'un petit morceau de pain !

Bon d'accord, il lui précédemment chouravé ses dernières cacahouètes chocolatées. Mais tout de même. Quelques sucreries et une tranche de pain post-calin ne méritait pas une telle réaction !

Pourtant, il le connaissait assez son beau français. Il aurait du comprendre que la colère froide qui avait animée ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait surpris se délectant de la dernière bouchée de sa tartine ne retomberait pas comme ça. Il se souvenait encore de son « Milo ! »

A ce moment là, il ne se doutait encore de rien, confiant en sa bonne étoile. Mais lorsque le Verseau se releva en le repoussant il comprit qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Oh, il avait bien tenté de se rattraper, de lui expliquer « qu'être avec lui, lui donnait faim, qu'après tout il était plus musclé et que donc ses besoins calorique était supérieur au sien que… » Mais lorsque Camus lui avait asséné un « Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, égocentrique et immature ! » de ce ton glacial qui le caractérisait si bien aux yeux du reste du monde, il avait commencé à prendre la mesure de sa colère. Mais le coup de grâce n'était pas encore venu. Non, d'abord, Camus l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à la porte de son logement sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, juste en le fixant de ses si beaux yeux noircis par la colère. Lorsque la chaleur du soleil avait commencé à lui réchauffer le dos il avait comprit. Camus était en train de le chasser ! « Ce n'était qu'un morceau de pain ! » avait-il tenté de se justifier avec un pitoyable sourire. Mais la réponse du Verseau l'avait glacé plus sûrement que l'exécution de l'aurore : « Je ne conçois pas ma vie avec un égoïste ! » Et il lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Et pour faire bonne mesure avait fait passer la température autour de son temple de très positif à franchement négatif.

Oh, il avait bien tenté de gratter à la porte de son Camus, tel un chaton qui veut qu'on le laisse rentrer, mais le froid l'avait vite chassé. « Ce n'était pas grave » avait-il tenté de se convaincre. Demain dès la première heure il irait lui acheter son pain lui-même et pourquoi pas des croissants avec. Et il lui ramènerait des poches pleines de ses sucreries qu'il affectionnait tant. Et il lui pardonnerait, car il ne pouvait en être autrement. Non ?

Seulement voilà, le sort semblait s'être acharné sur lui.

Et d'abord, est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui si le boulanger de Rodario qui livrait quotidiennement au Verseau sa baguette de pain « à la française » avait choisit ce moment précis pour se casser un bras.

Est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui si ce même boulanger, n'avait pas été foutu d'apprendre à son apprenti à pétrir correctement cette fichue baguette et que donc, la fameuse tranche de pain avait été la dernière !

Et est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui si par un hasard cruel, toutes les épiceries de Rodario c'était retrouvées à cour de sucrerie à base de cacahouètes chocolatées !

En désespoir de cause il était allé jusqu'à Athènes pour faire le plein de friandise au chocolats et trouver une de ces baguettes dont était friand celui qui était encore « son » Camus… du moins le pensait-il encore à ce moment là. Mais celui-ci n'avait même pas accordé un regard à ses offrandes de paix. Et lorsqu'il avait insisté pour les lui offrir lui expliquant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir les lui amener, tout juste lui avait-il lancé un assassin : « Garde les, puisque tu les aimes tant ! », avant de lui claquer de nouveau la porte au nez. Aussi, le cœur en berne, avait-il ramené ses trésors chez lui. Il connaissait assez son Verseau pour savoir que les laisser devant sa porte ne servirait à rien.

Il avait terminé sa journée à regarder la baguette de pain de durcir lentement sur sa table basse et à tripoter les paquets de sucrerie. Il avait bien essayé d'en manger quelques-unes, mais elle lui avait laissé un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Son Camus refusait de lui parler.

Mais était-il encore « son » Camus ?

Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. Le Verseau refusait tout simplement toute tentative de rapprochement. Il lui manquait tellement ! Oui, il regrettait de s'être conduit comme un gamin égoïste. Oui, il ne le ferait plus. Oui, il avait comprit la leçon, mais comment le faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui refusait même de croiser votre regard ?

Décidément ce n'est pas non plus aujourd'hui qu'il s'entrainerait. Il était tellement déprimé qu'un apprenti bronze serait capable de le terrasser d'une simple pichenette. C'était indigne d'un chevalier de son rang, mais sans son Camus…

Alors il quitta l'arène, la tête basse et le cœur éteint. Finalement sans même qu'il ne sache trop comment il se retrouva devant sa table basse à regarder l'œil vague, la baguette à présent totalement sèche et les paquets de douceur chocolaté éventrés.

Pourquoi éventrés ? Parce que paradoxalement, son éloignement – non il ne dirait pas rupture, il trouverait le moyen de reconquérir son Camus, il ne savait pas comment, mais il y arriverait ! Donc, son éloignement l'avait rendu très populaire au sein du Sanctuaire, vu que tous ceux qui passait par là pouvait piocher à volonté dans le stock de chocolat – ce dont Aiolia, Kanon et même Shaka ne se privait pas : Bouddha d'opérette va !

Bref, il était en train de se demander s'il allait se décider à jeter les cadavres d'emballage quand quelque-chose attira son attention. Il se saisit du paquet vide et lu et relu les inscriptions qui s'y trouvait.

Mais oui, c'était la solution !

Et ni une ni deux, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, Milo fila vers le Cyber café le plus proche.

Deux semaines plus tard, environ, Camus reçu de France un paquet à son nom. Certes, il commandait régulièrement des ouvrages – édifiant pour la plus part – mais depuis son éloignement d'avec Milo – et non il ne dirait pas rupture – il n'avait plus la tête à ça et n'avait rien acheté de nouveau. Il tourna et retourna le paquet entre ses mains. En guise de réponse, celui-ci émit un bruit de : lentilles ? Nouilles ? qui s'entrechoquent. Devinant qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de l'envoi il faillit jeter le colis à la poubelle, mais l'adresse de l'expéditeur l'en empêcha. Aussi, prit-il sur lui d'ouvrir le dit paquet qu'il manipulait maintenant comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver à l'intérieur un paquet de 1,5 kg de pastilles chocolatées, bleu et blanche. Il faillit jeter le sachet à la poubelle lorsque qu'un détail attira son attention. Ouvrant le sac, il s'empara de deux bonbons et constata que non il ne s'était pas trompé. Au lieu du sigle de la marque, ceux-ci était marqué d'un « Camus » et le second d'un « Pardon ».

Décidant que cela ne se faisait pas de jeter de la nourriture – et non parce qu'il était touché par l'attention, pas du tout - le Verseau décida de ranger le contenu du paquet dans la réserve.

Le lendemain, un second paquet arriva. Cette fois-ci il était marqué « Tu as raison » et « Je suis un égoïste ».

Et ainsi de suite, tous les jours un nouveau colis arrivait. Parfois il contenait un sac plein, d'autre fois de ravissants ballotins, il avait même reçu un distributeur et la recharge associée. Mais toujours, ils étaient bleus « Comme tes yeux » et blanc « Comme ta peau » et toujours ils étaient customisés :

« Je t'aime », « Tellement »

« Camus », « Tu me manques »

« Je ne sais pas », « Comment te le dire »

« Mais sans toi », « Je ne suis rien »

« Tu me rends », « Meilleur »

« Tu me rends », « Plus fort »

« Tu me rends », « Heureux »

« Tu es mon soleil », « Tu es mon air »

« Tu m'es », « Essentiel »

« Pardonne-moi », « Camus »

« Je ne le », « referais plus »

« Je me meurs », « loin de toi »

« Je t'aime », « Je t'aime »

Ce soir là, en rentrant de Rodorio, où il venait de passer sa dernière commande de bonbons personnalisés, Milo se demanda si cela servait à quelque chose. Ses commandes arrivaient, il pistait assez le facteur pour le savoir. Mais du coté de son beau français. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Encore une fois, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant la table basse. Mais au lieu de l'improbable mélange de canettes et d'emballage vides qui s'y entassait depuis des semaines, il ne s'y trouvait que deux petites choses : rondes, légèrement bombés, une bleue et une blanche.

Incrédule, Milo regardait les deux friandises sans réagir. Puis, il remarqua, eux aussi étaient personnalisés mais non pas de cette écriture mécanique qui caractérisait ses envois précédents. Non, sur ceux-la il crut reconnaitre l'écriture fine et raffinée de celui qui faisait battre son cœur Sur le premier était marqué : « Mon temple », sur le second : « 21 heures ».

Une douche rapide et quelques milliers de marche plus tard, c'est un Milo aussi timide chaton nouveau né qui se trouvait devant le temple de Verseau.

Comme le voulait le protocole, il enflamma son cosmos pour signaler sa présence.

Aucune réponse.

Perplexe, il regarda les deux bonbons qu'il tenait toujours précieusement dans la main, puis l'horloge pyrique, puis de nouveau les bonbons. D'ailleurs vu sa nervosité, heureusement qu'ils ne fondaient que dans la bouche. Bref, il était pourtant bien 21h. Hésitant, il avança un pied, puis un autre et pénétra dans ce temple qui lui rappelait tant de merveilleux souvenirs.

« Camus ? » appela-t-il.

« Camus ? C'est moi Milo. Tu m'as invité… » tenta-il encore.

Un délicat, « scrunch ! » sous ses pied attira son attention. Il venait de marcher sur un de ces fameux bonbons. Se baissant pour ramener les miettes de son crime, il aperçut un second bonbon juste un peu plus loin.

Son cœur se serra un instant. Camus laissait trainer ses « cadeaux » ?

Non, ils ne trainaient pas. Primo, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, deusio, il venait d'apercevoir un troisième bonbon à la suite du second et un quatrième à la suite du troisième et ainsi de suite. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'un chemin de pastilles chocolatés qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Alors, tel Dorothy dans le magicien d'Oz, et ramassant ses offrandes aux passages, il se mit à suivre la piste blanche et bleue. Celle-ci zigzaguait entre les piliers du onzième temple jusqu'au logis personnel du Verseau.

Intimidé, il poussa la porte et continua son chemin dans cet intérieur qu'il connaissait si bien et dont il était exilé depuis de trop longues semaines. Finalement, la piste le conduisit vers la porte de la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Tout penaud, il poussa la porte avec un timide « Camus » et, à la vue du spectacle qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, il laissa tous les bonbons précieusement recueillit durant son périple à travers le onzième temple, tomber sur le sol.

Devant lui, des milliers de taches chocolaté bleues et blanche tapissait le sol de la chambre, jusqu'au dessus de lit. Tous ses envois se trouvaient là. Mais cela, il le remarqua à peine, comme il remarqua à peine le titre du livre : « M&M's , Les 30 recettes culte » que lisait un Verseau lascivement étendu sur le grand lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce un bras derrière la tête.

Non, tout ce qu'il vit fut cette silhouette qui lui avait tant manquée, vêtue de ce kimono de soie bleu de Prusse qu'il lui avait ramené d'une de ses missions au Japon et qui mettait si bien sa pâle carnation en valeur. Aussitôt sa gorge s'assécha et son cœur s'emballa. Déesse qu'il était beau ainsi !

« Camus, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé… », réussit- il à articuler péniblement.

Sans avoir l'air de prêter plus d'attention à l'arachnide qui venait de se laisser tomber à genoux à ses cotés, Camus ferma le livre, remua légèrement une jambe dévoilant ainsi à un Milo hypnotisé un bout supplémentaire de peau d'albâtre et la jonction avec une cuisse qu'il ne se souvenait que trop bien avoir plus d'une fois plaqué contre sa hanche. Déesse, son cœur ne tiendrait jamais.

Jouant toujours les bels indifférents au milieu de son champ de bonbon, Camus s'empara nonchalamment de l'un d'eux et le porta à sa bouche. La gorge de Milo termina de se transformer en désert du Sahara et son cœur en yoyo survitaminé.

« Camus… je… » mais Milo ne put finir sa phrase, les merveilleux yeux bleus de son Camus s'étaient enfin tournés vers lui. Totalement sous leur coupe, il sentit à peine les doigts du Verseau introduire un morceau chocolaté entre ses lèvres. Pas plus qu'il ne vit le sourire purement léonin qu'arbora ses si belles lèvres alors qu'il lui murmurait : « J'avais dis 21 heure »

Et l'instant d'après, sans même qu'il comprenne comment, Milo se retrouvait allongé sur un lit de pastilles chocolatés bleues et blanches, un Verseau seulement vêtu d'un rideau de soie à califourchon au dessus de lui.

« J'ai faillit attendre » furent les derniers mots qui parvinrent aux oreilles de Milo avant qu'une bouche à la saveur chocolatée ne s'empare de ses lèvres.

Un long moment plus tard, un Milo extatique (et épuisé) piquetait de petits baisers le corps de celui qui était redevenu « son » Camus.

Celui-ci se redressa, présentant son dos à un Scorpion qui en profita pour se jeter sur la peau d'albâtre et la dégager des dernières pastilles chocolatées qui s'y étaient incrustées. Camus, tourna la tête, prit le menton de son amant entre ses doigts fins et l'obligeant à interrompre quelques secondes sa gourmande activité déclara le plus simplement du monde :

« Au fait Milo, excuses acceptées… »

Fin


End file.
